Complicated
by DamonElena88
Summary: This story is about Damon and Elena, in high school with some vampire stuff. Also includes other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Elena just moved to Mystic Falls with her family, because her dad received a great job opportunity. She had to leave all her friends in Chicago and move to this small town.

She couldn't fall asleep before her first day at the new high school.

"Knock, Knock" her mother tapped on the door.

I didn't wanna wake up, and I didn't want to go to school, so I turned on other side of bed, and try get some sleep.

I heard slight creaking as my mother opened the door and sighed.

"Elena, I know you didn't want to leave all your friends, but you know that we need this, our family need this. And Jeremy is pretty excited about going to new school."

I sighed. Our family had to move to Mystic Falls, because my father received a better offer for a job. My mother was more than willing to move, but did they even asked me? Apparently I didn't have a say if we stay or leave. I had just a little bit younger brother , who didn't care about moving to different state, he didn't care about anything at all. I was able to choose my room, it was pretty large with a walking in bathroom and a small closet for my clothing.

As my mom talked me into going to school, i walked into my closet, to pick something to wear. I picked out skinny jeans an a little purple blouse. I took of my cute pj and replaced them with the articles of clothing. I never put a lot of make up, so I just add a touch of mascara, and picked my favorite necklaces with a crown on it. I finished straightening my shinny brown hair and put it up in a ponytail.

I came downstairs to the kitchen and so mother and Jeremy eating cereal, as Jeremy dull eyes glanced at me he mumbled " Good Morning"

I just wanted to go back to my room and get to bed, but my mother looked at me curiously and said:

" What are you waiting for? Common Elena you got eat your breakfast!"

I started eating my cereal, probably as fast as Jeremy was shoving his. He started laughing as he noticed milk dribbled down my chin. As we finished eating breakfast, we got our backpacks, and left for school, but before we closed the door Jeremy yelled:

"Bye mom, Love You!"

I just muttered a silent Good Bye , they didn't deserve my love, I never asked to come here, they just forced me to leave my friends and my school. Sometimes I get this feeling that I am adopted.

As we got closer to the gigantic high school, I started to get a little nervously. We start seeing students on the lawn, sprawled out in big groups. You were able to spot the cheerleaders in their bright uniforms and they looked like Victoria Secret models. As we opened the big doors to school we went straight to the office.

Went we got to the office, the lady with slightly grey hair asked us:

"Name?"

"Elena Gilbert & Jeremy Gilbert"

She gave out our class schedules and told us where our first class was. Jeremy plastered with the smile left the office to go to his first class, but me I was a little hesitant.

Before I could leave a girl my age came to the office. She had straight black hair with big brown eyes. She just smiled at me, and gave me a hug, which surprised me very much.

"Hi! I am Bonnie! I will be showing you around the school today!"

As I looked at her I knew that we would be best friends from the start.

As the day progressed, it seemed that everything went pretty well. The school bell rang as the history teacher Alaric finished talking about some war, that I didn't pay attention.

Before anyone was able to leave his class "

"Quiz test tomorrow" - He Shouted.

As we were leaving the classroom Bonnie hooked her arm with mine and dragged me out of the classroom. As were walking she let me to the cafeteria and sat us down at her table. She told me to wait and save her a spot, while she will get us lunch.

I waited for Bonnie to return, while suddenly i heard girls sigh and hoof, I didn't understand what was the big deal. I turned to see what they were looking at and my breath was knocked out as well. Five boys entered the cafeteria, I mean whats the big deal right? The guys looked especially hot . The one guy wore a jean jacket and looked like a bad boy, while the other one had couple tattoos, some of the seemed to be angry, but also there was a guy who looked very sassy. As they walked in they all just smirked at the girls. When the boy with a sassy smirk looked my way, I gasped as his piercing blue eyes glared into mine. His smirked at me, as if he wanted to challenge me. As they sat the table he didn't even looked away, but man he was so attractive.

"Damon"

He looked into mine one more time before turning attention to one of his friends. So Damon was the most attractive one with black hair. As I kept looking at him, the tray slapped itself down in front of me, and I slightly jumped in my seat and Bonnie just laughed.

"Sorry" - she giggled

As she noticed that the guys were sitting in front of us at a different table, she smiled to lighten up a bit, and put a flirty smile across her face, as one of the guys looked at her and smiled.

I looked at her confused and asked "Who are they?"

She kept looking at the guys as she answer my question with a whisper " The popular group"

I laughed at her, I was able to comprehend that they where popular, but who are they? So I asked her again. "I got that, but what are their names?"

Bonnie smiled at me again.

"Kol, Elijah, Klaus, Damon & Stefan"

As I was about to ask another question she whispered again " Every girl want to date them, every guy in school wants to be them, but for some reason none of them have girlfriends. Just let me tell you the girls tried everything! - she hissed in the end.

As I turned to look at them again, yes they were smoking hot & gorgeous, but at the same time they scared me a little, and as right now I decided I want to find more about them, especially Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The week went pretty smoothly, and I started getting used to Mystic Falls, and now my new best friend. We decided to make it official by getting our self's little bracelets with best friends written on them. My mother right away accepted Bonnie into our family, but my dad? Well since we moved to Mystic Falls, I rarely see him, he barely comes out of his office.

As weeks went by I didn't know that this day would be kind of special. At lunch we always sat at the same spot with Bonnie and I started to getting used to the five hot guys sitting in front of us. I could always feel Damon looking at me, it seems like he took a special interest in me and that kind of scared me a little. It seemed every time I looked at him he was looking at me too. But I wasn't alone Bonnie and Kol always flirted from a distance.

Bonnie sat down closed to me during lunch to talk about the sleepover. We decided that tomorrow would be perfect.

We talked about what would we be doing during the sleepover, when i felt a cold air come through me, but it seemed that Bonnie was not affected. As we looked up the five hot guys where standing right in front of us. We were speechless, neither me or Bonnie said a word. I gulped and Bonnie's cheeks went flaming red

"Hello, Ladies" - Kol greeted us.

I looked at Bonnie to see if she will respond, but she just sat there paralyzed looking at Kol and I just sighed.

"Hello"

They all suddenly looked at me and i shuddered and they all turned their gazes back at Bonnie, except Damon. Damon did something bold and sat right next to me. I got so nervous and just looked down at the floor, while Kol sat next to Bonnie, who still haven't said a word and looked paralyzed. Thank god Kol broke the dying silence:

" So Bonnie, are you busy today ?"

She looked at him, and blushed and whispered " No"

"Elena" - he said quietly.

For a second I forgot that he was sitting so close to me, as i snapped my attention back to Damon. As I looked at him it seemed that he got even closer to me than before.

"Hmmm" - I shuddered.

Damon just smiled at me.

'What are you doing this Saturday?"

As he asked me I was thinking that me and Bonnie decided with a sleepover, but now looking at my friend and Kol, as they made plans to meet today, I think the sleepover was off the tables.

I looked at Damon and answered his question with confidence.

"I am not sure yet"

Damon's cute smile disappeared.

" I will pick you up at 5"

As the boys left our table, it seemed that I didn't have a choice if I went or not with Damon. I looked at Bonnie who looked happiest since I have met her.

She looked at me and whispered, not believing what she is saying.

" I am going on a date with Kol tomorrow"

I looked at her and huffed " So it seems and I am going with Damon"

She could hold it in anymore, she got up and hugged me. But she noticed something in my eyes and asked me:

"You don' seem excited about your date with Damon?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and answered " I didn't really asked him, and he didn't even give me a chance to decide if I wanted to go... " But she just shrieked again " Who cares! Its Damon fucking Salvatore!"

I nodded, but something was bothering me, Damon just had something off about himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After school Bonnie came to my house and I was able to help her get ready for her date with Kol. I helped her do her hair, we got some curls into her black hair, and she picked one of my dresses - the dark purple one, which wasn't too short or too long for her. I was noticed in her eyes that she was already fantasizing about being married to Kol and having children.

We walked downstairs with Bonnie and waited for Kol to arrive. After Fifteen minutes we heard the bell ring, and Bonnie squealed and she hugged me. I opened the door, but for some reason Kol wasn't coming in for some reason. As I was looking at Kol, he had only yes for Bonnie as he mumbled " You Look Gorgeous"

Bonnie left with Kol for their date.

It was Saturday morning, and for some reason Bonnie wasn't picking up her phone, so I decided to stop by her place. When I got there, Bonnie opened the door, but she wasn't alone, Kol was with her. She seemed distance, and looked tired. and didn't really wanted to speak with me. She had a little scarf around her neck, I tried to get her outside to speak to me, but she just yelled at me and told me to leave her alone.

I didn't understand what I did to upset her, and for some reason I knew it has something to do with Kol. From the first day of school, something was off about those guys, and I think I knew what. After I left Bonnie's house, I bolted straight to the library, and asked the old lady for all the books about vampires.

Without anyone knowing he was there - Damon saw Elena bolt from Bonnie's house straight to the library. As I was following her I thought to myself " She was the most beautiful human girl I ever saw" I just couldn't stop looking at her, she had a beautiful green dress on, and you were able to see her long toned legs, and wow was she beautiful.

I started wondering if I should just kidnap her now, but like Kol read my mind, and texted me, saying to wait till our date.

Yeah I snorted like he waited with Bonnie. She was in transition to become one of us at this minute.

I waited for couple of minutes and went to see what Elena was up to in the library. It seemed that she was reading some kind of book and she was really into it.

I was able to hear her mumble to herself:

"Signs of vampires"

I wasn't able to hold on anymore and went so say hello.

"Hey, Elena! What are you doing here? Should you be getting ready for our date?"

Elena got startled really quickly, and tried to hide the cover of the book she was reading. As she turned around, I was so close to her face. She just shuddered:

"Hheey, I just needed a book for school"

I knew she was lying, Elena just fascinated me. Most of the girls at school could pass out, because how close I was standing to them. She noticed me looking at the book she was caring and bolted right away whispering she will see me later.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As I got back from the library, I was hoping he didn't see the book cover, but I wasn't sure. I had to get ready for my date with Damon, my mother was so excited and for no reason so was Jeremy. My brother thought it would be nice to have a male brother figure. I couldn't think of Damon and Jeremy being in one room together, if he was really a vampire I wouldn't know what to do.

It was almost time for Damon to pick me up, and I wasn't sure what to wear, but suddenly my mother came into my room, bringing a brand new dark blue dress. For some reason she got it for my date with the vampire.

She gave me the dress and told me to put it on. As she left the room, i sighed and put the dress on, as i checked myself in the mirror. It was pretty short, not my style, but I wasn't able to complain as my mother was back in my room.

She kept smiling at me with almost tears in her eyes " You look beautiful" - she whispered.

My mother Miranda sat me down on a chair and started doing my hair. As she was finished, she left me in my room, to look at myself, I couldn't believe it was me, I looked really good I thought to myself. But again my thoughts were interrupted as she burst into my room once more. She had gorgeous earrings in her hands as I put them into my ears.

I heard the bell door ring, and sighed I guess it was my time for the date, I was wondering if he will kill me today, or do the same thing as Kol did to Bonnie.

As I got downstairs, I saw Damon inside the house talking with Jeremy. He was wearing his usual leather jacket and dark jeans, his hair looked perfect. It seemed my mother approved of my date, but when Damon turned around to look at me, his mouth was in a small O and his gorgeous blue eyes were wide. As I went down couple of stairs i stood close to Damon and he huskily whispered to me " Are you ready? "

I slowly nodded my head, I was ready to see what kind of car did Damon drive, but surprise surprise there was no car only a MOTORCYCLE!. Damon arms snaked around my waist, as he pulled me towards that thing.

" Come On - Get on"

O no there was in no way I am getting myself on that thing, I will give a piece of my mind, as i thought to myself.

"Damon, if you think I will be getting on that thing, than you know what, you know you are insane! - I yelled.

He just looked at me disappointed and sighed.

"Get on, or I'll Make you get on"

I cursed every word in the book, as I swung my legs and sat on that thing while Damon got in front of me.

He looked at me and said "Put your hands around me"

I laughed, he wanted me to get on a motorcycle, and now he wants me to put hands on him, what the hell was he thinking?

I started to give him my speech again, but suddenly the motorcycle jerked forward and I almost fell backwards, but somehow his arms caught me. I was just inches away from the cement, how was he able to do that?

With an angry tone he said "You should just listen to me"

After driving for a while we got to some club, as we got in, we went straight for the bar, and he asked me if I wanted something to drink? I looked at him with a surprise, We were eighteen, we were not aloud to drink. I just shook my head, and saw Damon ordering himself a drink, but the bartender didn't even ask for his ID.

As we listened to the music, his phone rang and he had to take it. He nicely ask me to wait where I was.

I saw Damon leave into the crowd. After some time passed, I got bored waiting for him, and went to look for him. I was almost out of the crowd, when someone grabbed my hips, and the guy pressed his body against mine, I tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong, he started kissing my neck, I tried to get away but I wasn't strong enough. The only thing I could do was yell for HELP.

In seconds, the guy was thrown on the floor before I had time to react what was happening, I just saw the leather jacket and I knew it was Damon. The guys started to fight, and I watch it, I just ran out of the club.

I ended up in some dark alley, I sat down on the ground, wasn't sure what to do, when I saw a shadow coming in. Thank god it was Damon.

"What the hell were you doing with that guy?" - He yelled at me.

I started shivering "He came onto me, I tried to get away"

He kept just looking at me and hissed "Bullshit"

I looked at the ground and tried to explain myself to him, but he just didn't wanna hear it. He helped me to get up while pushing me to the stone wall as he put his cold finger on my lips. His piercing blue eyes was staring right at mine, as suddenly he grabbed my hands and pinned them against the wall.

"I could kill you right now" - he whispered through his teeth.

For some reason, I wasn't afraid of him, at least not anymore. " You won't hurt me" - I replied with confidence.

He just laughed at me and asked me " What makes you think that?"

This time I looked straight into his eyes, and leaned close to his ears, and whispered the magic words "I know who you are"


End file.
